Immutable Melodic
by Yuyounji
Summary: Diantara begitu banyak jantung yang berdetak dengan melodi serupa, bagaimana caranya kita menentukan satu dari berjuta-juta irama tersebut?


**Author:** Yuyu

**Main Cast:**

Jung Yoonhye (oc)

Lee Taemin

Lee Jinki

**Support Cast:**

Hyejin (oc)

Miyoung (oc)

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship

**Length:** Oneshot (7.410 words)

**Rating:** PG

**Published at:**

Piece of My Imagination

SF3SI

Immutable Melodic

"_Ah_! _Oppa_ curang!" rutuk Yoonhye seraya membanting _tablet pc_ ke atas sofa yang didudukinya.

Mata Onew membulat, tangannya terangkat dan mendarat cukup keras di kepala Yoonhye. "Dasar anak nakal, jangan merusak _gadget_-ku terus."

Yoonhye meringis, ia mengusap puncak kepalanya yang dijitak sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa senang. Onew hanya bersungut sambil memeriksa kondisi _tablet pc_ yang baru saja ditindas oleh Yoonhye yang tidak berhasil mengalahkan _high score_ Onew dalam salah satu permainan.

"Jinki _Oppa_," panggil Yoonhye, menyebut nama asli Onew.

"_Hmm_?" Jinki bergumam, masih belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tablet yang ia pegang, memastikan tabletnya tidak rusak.

"Kau tidak berniat kembali ke rumah? Ayah dan Ibumu pasti kesepian sejak kau putuskan untuk tinggal sendirian di apartemen," bujuk Yoonhye, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan agar pria yang tumbuh besar bersamanya sejak kecil ini bersedia kembali ke rumah dan menjadi tetangganya lagi.

Jinki menggeser bola matanya, menatap Yoonhye dengan senyuman jahil. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Yoonhye salah tingkah. Wanita itu berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya. Saat tahu ia gagal, ia pun memundurkan kepalanya untuk menjaga titik jarak aman dengan Onew.

"Bilang saja kau yang kesepian karena sulit untuk merecokiku setiap hari seperti dulu lagi sejak aku kuliah," gurau Onew. "Makanya, sudah kubilang saatnya kau mencari pacar, dasar anak nakal."

Yoonhye memberengut. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, menatap sinis pada pria yang sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya. Dia bodoh atau memang tidak peka?

"Apa?" tanya Onew yang menyadari tatapan Yoonhye yang seolah membuat lubang di wajahnya.

"Dasar _Oppa_ jelek!" maki Yoonhye. Ia meraih sebuah bantal sofa dan melemparnya tepat ke wajah Onew yang tidak sempat mengelak.

"_Yaa_! Kalau kau masih kasar seperti ini, siapa yang bersedia jadi pacarmu, _huh_?"

"Biarkan saja," cetus Yoonhye. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Meskipun aku galak, tetap saja ada seorang pria yang tergila-gila padaku."

Onew terdiam. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam senyap, membuat Yoonhye bertanya-tanya apakah ia berhasil membuat Onew merasa cemburu? Harapan Yoonhye bagaikan balon yang diterbangkan beberapa kaki di udara lalu tiba-tiba pecah begitu saja, hanya menyisakan serpihan yang terjatuh menghempas bumi.

Senyuman di wajah Onew sangat lebar, hingga seolah-olah berhasil menyentuh ujung daun telinganya. Ia meletakkan tablet di atas meja. Bantal yang tadi menghantam mukanya kini ia letakkan di atas pangkuan kakinya yang bersila. Ia terlihat begitu antusias.

"Ada pria yang tertarik padamu? Siapa? Mengapa tidak pernah kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Kau senang, _Oppa_?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku senang, aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau kau akan jadi perawan tua yang hidup dengan hewan peliharaanmu saja," kekeh Onew. "Jadi ceritakan padaku, pria macam apa dia?"

"Yang pasti dia lebih tinggi darimu, lebih putih, lebih tampan dan lebih pintar. Pokoknya dia lebih, lebih dan lebih segalanya darimu!" cetus Yoonhye kesal, dalam hati memaki pria bodoh di hadapannya.

Mendengar penuturan Yoonhye yang menggebu-gebu, Onew justru salah tanggap, sepenuhnya tidak mengerti alasan dibalik pujian yang diberikan Yoonhye pada pria yang diakuinya 'tergila-gila' padanya. Onew menepuk puncak kepala Yoonhye, masih tertawa.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya, jarang sekali kau memuji pria lain _lebih_, _lebih_ dan _lebih_ dariku," tukas Onew, menekankan setiap kata lebih dalam ucapannya.

Yoonhye menghembuskan napas gusar. Haruskah ia menimpuk Onew dengan pot bunga yang ada di beranda agar otaknya bisa berpikir dengan benar? Tidak tahan lagi, Yoonhye berdiri. Ia menyambar tasnya yang tadi diletakkan asal-asalan dan segera berjalan menuju pintu. Onew mengekor di belakang, masih memeluk bantalan sofa.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Onew, melirik jam sekilas. "Ini masih siang."

"Aku bosan melihatmu, aku mau bertemu pria lain saja," ujar Yoonhye bersamaan dengan sepasang sepatu yang telah membungkus kakinya. "Aku pulang, _Oppa_."

Yoonhye keluar dari apartemen Onew. Ia menutup pintu tersebut tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Onew masih berdiri diam di tempat, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pundaknya terangkat naik.

"Anak itu sudah dewasa sekarang."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Onew melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen, mengembalikan bantal ke atas sofa dan beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi teman-temannya.

_Ting! Tong!_

_Ting! Tong!_

_Ting! Tong!_

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," sahut suara serak dari dalam. Sang pemilik apartemen mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Lamban," omel Yoonhye. Ia mendorong tubuh Taemin, pemilik apartemen, ke samping agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam.

Taemin menegakkan tubuh, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Matanya mengerjap pelan untuk menghilangkan kantuk sambil memperhatikan Yoonhye yang sedang membuka sepatu sambil mengabaikan tatapannya. Yoonhye lalu langsung beranjak masuk, masih tidak memedulikan Taemin yang meminta penjelasan.

"Menyebalkan!" umpat Yoonhye setelah ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Taemin menutup pintu apartemen. Ia menguap kecil lalu berjalan masuk, tidak menghampiri Yoonhye untuk bergabung di sampingnya, tapi memilih untuk beranjak ke dapur. Pria itu mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dan meneguknya dengan cepat, berusaha menghilangkan sedikit kantuk yang masih menderanya karena tidur yang terganggu oleh dering bel yang tidak sabaran.

Yoonhye menatap Taemin dari sofa tempatnya duduk. Ia mengulurkan satu tangan dengan malas ke arah Taemin. "Minta," katanya, merujuk pada air yang diminum Taemin.

Pria itu hanya mendengus pelan, ia berjalan memutari konter dan duduk di samping Yoonhye seraya menyodorkan botol air pada wanita yang terlihat berapi-api. Yoonhye meraih botol tersebut dengan cepat dan meneguk habis isinya dalam beberapa detik.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Yoonhye lagi sambil menyeka bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Taemin santai. Kepalanya disandarkan ke belakang. Matanya terpejam, tidak ingin melawan kantuknya yang tidak juga menghilang.

"Pria bodoh itu menyebalkan," rutuk Yoonhye, ikut bersandar namun kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Ia mendongak. Bukannya warna putih langit-langit apartemen Taemin yang tampak melainkan wajah Onew yang tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelinci yang membuat dirinya justru terlihat manis. "Pria bodoh."

Taemin membuka matanya dengan kesusahan karena ia merasa seperti ada perekat yang menjaga agar matanya tetap tertutup.

"Kalau begitu kau idiot karena terus-terusan menyukai." Diam sejenak sebelum Taemin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku bosan mendengarmu menggerutu terus. Ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya agar dia tahu."

"Sudah," jawab Yoonhye cepat. Ia mengacungkan dua jarinya pada Taemin. "Dua kali sudah kuungkapkan, tapi reaksi selalu menyebalkan. Jinki _oppa_ selalu tertawa dan mengira aku bercanda. Astaga, apakah wajahku terlihat seperti badut gendut yang ber_make_-_up_ tebal?"

"Kalau begitu suka pada pria lain saja." Taemin memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Yoonhye.

Yoonhye ikut menoleh ke samping, matanya menyorotkan ancaman. Tangannya meraih puncak kepala pria di sebelahnya lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan geram. Rambut Taemin yang semula memang sudah berantakan semakin tidak berbentuk, tapi ia tidak protes.

"Serius, kalau kau lelah menyukainya, lupakan saja. Cari pria lain yang menyukaimu."

"Kata-kata itu seharusnya kau ucapkan pada dirimu sendiri," balas Yoonhye.

"Aku tidak merasa lelah karena menyukaimu," aku Taemin terus terang. "Setidaknya, aku tidak menyukai orang bodoh yang sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang perasaanku."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang aku idiot," sungut Yoonhye.

Kedua sudut bibir Taemin terangkat naik. Tawa pelan terdengar meluncur dari mulutnya. Tak lama, Yoonhye pun ikut tertawa.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, Yoonhye telah kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah mengambil beberapa bungkus cemilan dan kaleng minuman bersoda. Beberapa kali ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat menonton acara di televisi. Sebenarnya acaranya tidak terlalu lucu, dia hanya melebih-lebihkan saja agar pikirannya terus sibuk dan tidak bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Onew lakukan saat ini.

"_Eh_!" pekik Yoonhye pelan saat sebuah objek mendarat di atas kakinya. Mata Taemin terpejam erat, deru napasnya melambat. Yoonhye tak lagi menonton acara televisi yang sejak tadi merebut perhatiannya. Ia menunduk, menatap wajah Taemin yang berbaring di pangkuannya lekat-lekat.

Televisi dimatikan, Yoonhye kembali menunduk. Ia tersenyum kecil mengamati wajah Taemin yang terlihat tenang saat terlelap. Diperhatikannya kulit wajah Taemin yang putih mulus, sedikit merasa iri karena kulitnya tidak secantik pria itu. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, terlihat cukup kontras pada kulit wajahnya.

"Tukang tidur," gumam Yoonhye masih belum menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Benar katanya, pria itu memang tukang tidur. Ia ingat pertemuannya dengan Taemin hampir satu tahun lalu di perpustakaan umum. Saat itu, pria berwajah cantik ini tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan larut dalam alam mimpi.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Taemin yang masih berantakan. Waktu berlalu cukup cepat. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat hanya berselang beberapa minggu setelah berkenalan. Taemin bukan tipe pria yang banyak bicara pada awalnya dan dia terkesan sangat dingin ketika tidak mengatakan apa pun. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pria itu menjadi lebih terbuka dan menjadi hangat padanya, hanya padanya.

Yoonhye ingat jelas pada akhir musim panas lalu Taemin menyatakan rasa sukanya pada gadis itu. Tentu saja Yoonhye menolak karena hatinya telah terisi dengan sosok Onew sudah sejak lama. Meskipun mereka berdua tidak bisa merubah status menjadi kekasih, setidaknya persahabatan mereka tidak hancur, mereka justru semakin dekat.

Jika dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya kedua orang ini serupa. Mereka menyukai orang yang tidak membalas perasaan mereka. Mereka larut dalam kenikmatan mencintai seseorang yang begitu berarti dalam hidup mereka.

Dering ponsel terdengar, membuat tubuh Yoonhye tersentak akibat rasa kaget. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari ponsel yang berbunyi dan dilihatnya ponsel milik Taemin bergetar-getar di atas permukaan meja. Tangannya menjulur panjang-panjang sambil berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan pria di pangkuannya.

_Bagaimana, Taemin-_ah_? Sudah kau pikirkan jawabannya?_

- _010- xxx- xxx_

Kepala Yoonhye bergerak miring ke samping, berpikir keras maksud dari pesan singkat tersebut.

"Bagaimana apanya? Jawaban apa?" tanya Yoonhye pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik Taemin cukup lama lalu sebuah ide muncul begitu saja di benaknya.

"Apakah ini ajakan kencan untukmu?" Yoonhye bertanya pada Taemin, yang tentu saja tidak bisa menjawab karena tidak mendengarnya. Tangan Yoonhye bergerak-gerak cepat di atas layar _keyboard_. Setelah membaca ulang tulisannya, ia pun menekan tombol kirim.

_Ya, aku mau_

- _Taemin_

Ponsel Taemin kembali berbaring di atas permukaan meja. Yoonhye menunduk lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. Ujung-ujung rambutnya yang menjutai menggelitik wajah Taemin. Kening pria itu mengernyit beberapa kali dalam tidurnya. Takut jika Taemin akan terbangun, Yoonhye menarik rambutnya dengan satu tangan dan menahannya di belakang. Satu tangannya lagi yang bebas memukul pelan kening Taemin sebanyak dua kali.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku. Berkat aku, kau bisa berkencan." Raut wajah Yoonhye berubah serius. "Setiap kali melihatmu, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaanmu, dan aku juga bisa melihat rasa kesepianmu. Aku juga terlihat menyedihkan, bukan?"

Yoonhye sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebal di depannya. Belum lagi tumpukan buku lain yang menggunung di samping. Menjadi siswa SMA tingkat akhir benar-benar menguras tenaga dengan sekian banyak tugas yang menanti untuk dimanja. Ia mengerang pelan, frustasi dengan tugas sejarah yang mengharuskannya merangkum sejarah pada masa kerajaan Silla atau yang sering kali diucapkan Shilla karena dipalatalisasikan.

Pada sejarah kerajaan Silla, dijelaskan pula asal-usul nama ibukota Korea Selatan saat ini, Seoul. Di sana, diceritakan bahwa Seora-beol yang merupakan unsur dari bahasa Silla, yaitu syeo-beul yang berarti ibukota kerajaan kemudian diubah menjadi Syeo-ul dan akhirnya menjadi Seo-ul. Seoul yang kini dikenal adalah ibukota Korea setelah berakhirnya masa Dinasti Joseon, dimana nama saat itu adalah Hanseong atau Hanyang.

Lagi-lagi Yoonhye menggerutu. Ia menutup buku tebal yang baru dibaca beberapa halaman dan menyingkirkannya dengan gusar. Sejarah membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Bagaimana tugasmu bisa selesai kalau kerjaanmu hanya menggerutu," ujar Taemin dengan suara pelan. Dia duduk di depan Yoonhye, memegang sebuah buku dengan judul berbahasa asing. Kacamata baca bertengger manis di pangkal hidungnya.

Yoonhye tak membalas. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja secara menyamping. Sama sekali tidak ada semangat dalam dirinya mengingat masih banyak tugas lain yang belum ia selesaikan. Padahal sekarang akhir pekan, harusnya dia bersenang-senang. Berkencan dengan onew misalnya.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh," kata Taemin bersamaan dengan sebuah buku yang dipukulkan—tidak terlalu kuat—ke kepala Yoonhye.

Yoonhye masih bergeming.

Ponsel Taemin bergetar, sengaja ia matikan deringnya agar tidak mengganggu pengunjung perpustakaan lain. Taemin membaca pesan masuk yang ia terima. Alisnya bertautan karena tidak mengerti pesan yang sedang ia pelototi. Lalu ibu jarinya bergeser-geser ke atas, membaca pesan sebelumnya. Barulah ia mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Taemin meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia memandang Yoonhye dengan intens. Gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat kepala, balas memandang Taemin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoonhye bingung.

"Kau membalas pesan dari temanku beberapa hari yang lalu?" tanya Taemin. Meski tidak kentara, namun Yoonhye bisa melihat amarah yang tersorot dari manik mata lawan bicaranya. Pura-pura tidak tahu, Yoonhye menyangkal dengan beralasan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Taemin bicarakan.

Kacamata yang dikenakan Taemin kini dilepaskan. Ia letakkan kacamata tersebut di atas meja, di samping ponselnya lalu beranjak berdiri membawa buku yang telah selesai ia baca untuk dikembalikan ke tempat semula.

Yoonhye memperhatikan Taemin yang berjalan menjauh, lalu berbelok pada rak selanjutnya. Pundaknya terangkat naik, tidak mengerti mengapa Taemin harus bereaksi seperti itu padahal niatnya sangat baik.

"Berjuanglah, Jung Yoonhye!"

Setelah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, Yoonhye kembali membuka buku yang memuat sejarah kerajaan Silla pada halaman terakhir yang ia baca. Wanita itu menguap panjang disela-sela kegiatannya.

Sepasang kaki berhenti di samping Yoonhye. Ia tidak menoleh, melirik pun tidak.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi?" tanya Yoonhye, berusaha fokus pada materi bacaannya.

"Marah?" tanya pria itu kebingungan. "Kupikir kau yang marah padaku karena kabur begitu saja dari apartemen."

_Bukan Taemin_, batin Yoonhye. _Bukan Taemin yang berdiri di sampingku_.

"_Annyeong_," sapa Onew saat Yoonhye mendongak padanya.

"_Oppa_?" tanya Yoonhye tidak yakin. Ia berdiri, lalu mencubit pipi Onew keras-keras. Yang dicubit hanya meringis kesakitan. Yoonhye tertawa.

"Ternyata memang benar _Oppa_, kupikir hanya imajinasiku saja," kekeh Yoonhye sama sekali tidak ingat dengan kekesalannya pada Onew terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Mungkin bukan tidak ingat, tapi sudah tidak memedulikan lagi kekesalannya.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kata ibumu, kau ada di sini," jelas Onew. Ia mengintip dari balik bahu Yoonhye, melihat tumpukan buku di mejanya. Onew mengusap puncak kepala Yoonhye sambil memujinya. "Anak rajin."

Merasa senang dengan pujian yang diberikan untuknya, Yoonhye tersenyum lebar.

Taemin kembali ke mejanya dengan sebuah buku di tangan. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai tempat yang dituju. Matanya menatap Onew sebelum akhirnya beralih pada punggung Yoonhye. Wanita itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"_Oh_, kau sedang bersama dengan temanmu?" tanya Onew dengan nada kecewa yang ikut terselip tanpa disadari saat ia melihat Taemin.

"_Huh_?" Yoonhye memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan melihat Taemin. Kejam memang, tapi tadi ia sempat melupakan Taemin begitu melihat Onew.

Taemin tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekilas pada Onew sebagai sapaan yang dirasanya sudah cukup sopan. Ia melanjutkan sisa langkahnya dan menarik kursi untuk duduk, sengaja tidak ingin melihat kedua orang itu lagi.

"_Yah_, apa boleh buat," ujar Onew, mengusap puncak kepala Yoonhye sekali lagi. "Lain kali saja kita jalan-jalannya."

Mendengar ucapan Onew, Yoonhye segera menarik lengannya sebelum pria itu sempat beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, _Oppa_, aku tidak sibuk kok. Kita bisa jalan-jalan sekarang," pinta Yoonhye. Entah mengapa ia terdengar begitu memelas agar Onew tidak mengubah pikirannya untuk mengajak Yoonhye. Kencan, mungkin?

"Tapi…." Onew masih terlihat tidak yakin. Ia melirik Taemin yang tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Tunggu ya, _Oppa_," ujar Yoonhye lagi. Ia memasukkan buku catatan serta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas sambil berbisik pada Taemin. "Tolong kembalikan buku-buku ini ke tempatnya ya, Taemin. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ya," jawab Taemin tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ayo, _Oppa_," ajak Yoonhye penuh semangat setelah barang-barangnya beres. Ia mengamit lengan kiri Onew dan menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan. Kepala Onew berputar ke belakang sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan, ia memandang Taemin yang masih sibuk membaca dari kejauhan sebelum celotehan Yoonhye membuatnya fokus pada wanita di sampingnya.

Lima menit berlalu. Taemin tak bergerak. Jika ia tidak bernapas, mungkin orang-orang yang melewatinya akan berpikir jika ia adalah patung. Buku yang dibacanya tertutup. Ia tidak berniat terus menerus memandangi buku itu padahal satu kata saja tidak bisa ia baca. Pikirannya sedang tidak bisa melahap buku itu.

Tempat duduk Yoonhye kini kosong, yang tersisa hanya buku-bukunya yang masih terserak di meja serta wangi parfumnya yang masih tertinggal di indera penciumannya. Taemin melirik ponselnya yang masih menyala. Ia membaca sekali lagi pesan yang terakhir masuk ke dalam ponsel. Setelah menghela napas panjang dan berat, Taemin menyambar buku-buku bacaan Yoonhye untuk dikembalikan ke rak semula lalu beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"_Woah_!" decak Yoonhye penuh kekaguman.

Dipertengahan musim semi, bunga-bunga di sepanjang jalan telah bermekaran. Warna-warninya yang cantik menambah indah pemandangan kota Seoul. Cuaca yang cerah menaungi ubun-ubun, menambahkan semangat positif pada setiap orang.

Yoonhye masih mengamit lengan Onew, berjalan dengan santai. Satu langkah, lalu satu langkah lagi. Tidak ingin terburu-buru menyudahi kebahagiaan yang baru saja dibangun.

"Ingat tidak dua tahun yang lalu saat keluarga kita makan malam bersama di kebun belakang rumahmu?" tanya Onew.

"Tentu saja, saat itu _Oppa_ merusak suasana dengan mengumumkan kau akan keluar dari rumah dengan memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen yang dekat dengan kampusmu," cibir Yoonhye.

"Bohong saja jika _Oppa_ bilang karena ingin belajar hidup mandiri. Sebenarnya _Oppa_ hanya tidak ingin ditanyai macam-macam oleh _eommonim_ ketika membawa pulang seorang teman wanita, _kan_?" tuding Yoonhye.

"Dasar anak nakal, pikiranmu masih saja seperti itu," decak Onew seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoonhye mengabaikan ucapan Onew.

Pria yang diabaikan itu melirik Yoonhye sebentar. Lalu ia berdeham saat menatap lurus ke depan, tidak benar-benar memperhatikan jalan melainkan sibuk mengatur pikirannya sendiri.

"Yoonhye-_ya_," panggil Onew dengan suara pelan. Yoonhye tidak menyahut, tapi ia jelas mendengar namanya disebut.

Onew tahu wanita yang dipanggilnya tak menolah, tetap saja ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kurasa, aku telah jatuh cinta."

Mata Yoonhye membulat, rasanya tidak percaya kalimat tersebut dikeluarkan oleh lelaki bodoh yang nyaris tidak pernah melirik wanita mana pun. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, hatinya terasa sakit membayangkan Onew tersenyum pada wanita lain, memeluk orang yang disukainya dalam dekapan. Tanpa disadari, tangannya yang semula mengamit lengan Onew kini lunglai, terjuntai ke sisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Yoonhye. Suaranya bergetar dan sedikit patah di awal.

Onew menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia sedikit menunduk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya untuk menutupi rasa gugup.

"Seorang wanita yang sudah kukenal sejak lama. Hanya saja, aku baru menyadari perasaanku akhir-akhir ini saat melihatnya bersama pria lain. Aku... sudah terlambat ya?" gumam Onew pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Otak Yoonhye berputar cepat. Ia berpikir keras. Ucapan Onew bak kepingan _puzzle_ yang jika ditempatkan pada posisi yang salah justru mengacaukan permainan. Wanita yang sudah lama ia kenal? Bukankah mereka teman masa kecil? Dan bukankah lagi, itu berarti ia termasuk wanita yang sudah lama dikenal Onew? Dirinyakah yang dimaksud?

Yoonhye tersentak, lamunannya buyar. Ia melihat sebuah telapak tangan yang bergerak naik turun di depan wajahnya. Kepala Yoonhye terangkat. Onew berdiri di depannya dengan kedua alis yang dinaikkan, bingung melihat wanita yang tiba-tiba saja tersedot ke dunianya sendiri.

"Jangan melamun, berbahaya," kata Onew kembali berjalan di samping Yoonhye. "Oh ya, minggu depan aku akan pulang. Ibumu mengundang keluarga kami untuk makan malam lagi di kebun belakang rumahmu."

Ponsel terselip di antara telinga dan pundak Yoonhye. Nada sambung terdengar. Masih belum ada jawaban dari orang yang dihubunginya. Sudah tiga kali ia menelepon dan tiga kali itu pula ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ini kali keempat, kali terakhir ia berusaha menghubungi Taemin. Jika masih tidak diangkat juga, Yoonhye akan menyerah.

Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya sibuk memoles kutek berwarna _peach_ pada jari-jari kakinya. Yoonhye sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil menawan di acara makan malam besok.

Masih sibuk tersenyum memandangi jari kakinya yang kini berkilau, teleponnya mendapatkan jawaban. _Yah_, tidak benar-benar jawaban. Teleponnya memang diangkat oleh Taemin, tapi tidak ada suara. Sekadar bergumam juga tidak dilakukan pria itu.

"Taemin?" panggilnya ragu. Yoonhye tahu ia tidak mungkin salah nomor, tapi untuk lebih yakin, ia memanggil nama Taemin.

"Ya?" jawab Taemin.

Yoonhye bernapas lega. Ia tidak salah nomor dan Taemin sepertinya baik-baik saja karena menyahut panggilannya.

"Susah sekali menghubungimu," protes Yoonhye. "Aku ke apartemenmu berkali-kali juga kau tidak pernah ada. Seperti tadi siang, kau ke mana? Seingatku hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah, _kan_?"

"Ada sedikit urusan," jawab Taemin. Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum pria itu menjawab pertanyaan bertubi milik Yoonhye. "Tadi siang kau kemari? Pasti kau mengganggu tetanggaku lagi."

Yoonhye terkekeh. Ponselnya masih dijepit di antara pundak dan telinga. Ia sedang memutar tutup kutek agar tertutup. "Paman di sebelah mengadu lagi padamu?"

"Katanya kau mengganggu tidur siangnya. Lagi."

"Sampaikan maafku padanya, ya. Jangan sampai dia membawa sapu dan menungguiku di lobi apartemen. Bisa habis aku dipukulnya." Yoonhye memegang ponselnya di tangan, memindahkan benda elektronik itu ke telinga kiri.

"Salah sendiri, mengapa tidak langsung masuk saja ke apartemenku? Jangan bertingkah seperti orang asing padaku," kata Taemin.

"Aku takut masuk disaat yang tidak tepat, jadi lebih baik aku membunyikan bel," kilah Yoonhye. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak merusak kutek yang belum mengering pada kuku-kuku kaki.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, jadi lain kali langsung masuk saja. Jangan membuatku mendapatkan surat peringatan dari petugas keamanan karena laporan dari para tetangga. Kau pikir untuk apa aku memberimu kode apartemenku?"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Yoonhye mengalah. "Lain kali aku akan langsung masuk."

Setelah Yoonhye mengakhiri ucapannya, Taemin tidak membalas. Wanita itu menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukan Taemin saat ini. Mungkin sedang berada di kamar juga dan membaca materi sambil mengobrol dengan dirinya? Atau sedang duduk di meja makan menyantap makan malamnya? Yoonhye melirik jam dinding berwarna putih yang tergantung di atas meja belajarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. _Nah_, sudah pasti Taemin telah menghabiskan makan malamnya dua jam lalu. Pria itu selalu tepat waktu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" Suara Taemin kembali terdengar. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik di balik suara Taemin. Apa pun yang sedang dikerjakan Taemin tadi, yang pasti sekarang ia sedang duduk di ruang nonton sambil menyalakan televisi dan membuka saluran musik.

"Jinki _Oppa_," kata Yoonhye memulai. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, duduk dengan kaki diselonjorkan. "Kurasa akhirnya dia jatuh hati padaku."

Cerita Yoonhye terus mengalir. Ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah ia meninggalkan perpustakaan bersama Onew. Ia juga menceritakan pernyataan yang tak disangka-sangka dari Onew. Tidak ketinggalan, Yoonhye juga menceritakan asumsinya. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, dia hanya berharap Taemin bersedia mengukuhkan keyakinannya.

Bukannya melakukan apa yang Yoonhye inginkan, Taemin justru bertanya. Cara bicaranya tenang dan santai, tapi jelas sekali ia sedang menggerutu. "Kau tidak punya teman wanita untuk kau jadikan tempat curhat ya?"

"Tentu saja ada. Kau berkata seolah-olah aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi."

"Kalau begitu cerita saja pada mereka, jangan padaku," balas Taemin sengit.

"Sudah, sudah kuceritakan semuanya pada mereka," timpal Yoonhye tak kalah sengit. "Tapi, kau '_kan_ Taemin, makanya aku juga ingin bercerita padamu."

"Kau selalu mengadu padaku tentang betapa tidak pekanya pria yang kau sukai. Sadar tidak, kau itu juga tidak peka. Bisa-bisanya kau menceritakan hal seperti ini padaku," sergah Taemin. Suaranya masih terdengar tenang dan santai. Yoonhye benci itu.

"Ya, aku salah, maafkan aku!" Jerit Yoonhye, sama sekali tidak terdengar merasa bersalah.

Taemin diam lagi, cukup lama hingga Yoonhye selesai menenangkan deru napasnya yang menggebu-gebu karena emosi.

"Asumsimu mungkin benar," ujar Taemin setelahnya.

Wajah Yoonhye yang semula memberengut kini berubah drastis. Ia tersenyum senang, tahu benar jika mereka berdua tidak akan bertengkar berlama-lama. Setidaknya, Yoonhye tahu jika Taemin memang terkadang bermulut pedas, terkesan menjatuhkan tapi pada akhirnya ia akan menyampaikan pemikirannya dengan cara yang lebih baik.

"Benar, '_kan_? Benar, '_kan_?" tanya Yoonhye antusias.

"Tapi bisa juga asumsimu salah. Pokoknya jangan berasumsi. Kau tahu apa arti asumsi? Asumsi adalah _landasan berpikir karena dianggap benar_. Berarti kebenarannya belum dipastikan."

"Kau sedang membaca kamus?" tanya Yoonhye penasaran. Sedetik setelah ia mencerna semua ucapan Taemin, ia mendadak kesal. "Sudahlah, kau diam saja, dasar cerewet."

"Hanya padamu," kata Taemin menanggapi komentar Yoonhye tentang kecerewetannya.

Entah mengapa jawaban Taemin membuat Yoonhye tertawa kecil. Benar, hanya padanya pria itu berubah cerewet. Masih segar diingatannya tentang gambaran Taemin yang baru ia kenal. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat seperti patung, patung menawan dari Yunani mungkin.

"_Hei_, besok keluargaku mengadakan acara makan malam. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Yoonhye.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Taemin tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tadi kau yang bilang jangan bertingkah seperti orang asing, sekarang malah kau yang berkelakuan seperti itu," ejek Yoonhye.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang merasa asing di acara kalian."

Angin malam berhembus. Udaranya tidak sedingin bulan lalu ketika tumpukan salju mulai mencair oleh terik matahari. Yoonhye duduk di salah satu ayunan taman bermain di dekat rumahnya seusai acara makan malam. Kakinya yang menjuntai ke bawah menyentuh rerumputan hijau yang masih pendek.

Di sampingnya, ayunan yang diduduki Onew bergerak maju mundur saat pria itu berayun cukup kencang. Kakinya dihentakkan di atas rerumputan untuk menghentikan laju ayunan. Kepalanya dipalingkan ke samping. Sebuah garis melengkung yang telah menghiasi wajahnya sejak ia berayun masih tercetak hingga kini.

"Mau kubantu mendorong ayunanmu?" tawar Onew. Ia segera berdiri dan beranjak ke belakang Yoonhye ketika wanita itu mengangguk.

Kedua orang itu merasa nyaman dengan posisi saat ini. Taburan bintang di langit menambahkan kenyamanan dalam sunyi mereka.

"Kau ingat ceritaku tentang minggu lalu?" tanya Onew tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Yoonhye merasa gugup. Ia mengangguk. Sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan lupa.

"Ternyata, pria itu bukan kekasihnya." Tawa pelan terdengar. "Sepertinya aku belum terlambat. Kurasa aku harus cepat-cepat mengutarakan perasaanku padanya."

Yoonhye tersenyum malu-malu. Ia telah membayangkan hari-harinya yang akan datang bersama Onew, pria yang sudah sejak lama ia sukai. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya menjadi tokoh utama dalam dongeng anak-anak.

"Hyejin, temanku sejak sekolah dasar."

Wajah Yoonhye berubah kaku.

"Kau tahu, benar-benar sulit menyadari perasaanmu pada orang yang telah menjadi temanmu sejak lama. Perasaan suka itu seringkali tersamarkan oleh tali persahabatan, garisnya agak buram juga rapuh. Tidak terlalu jelas kecuali kau memperhatikan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ketika berusaha menginjak garis itu dan melaluinya, ada rasa takut jika garis itu akan hancur."

Onew telah kembali duduk pada ayunan di sampingnya. Kepalanya menengadah, memandang taburan bintang.

Yoonhye memaksa lehernya berputar ke samping. Bayangan wajah Onew yang diterangi cahaya bulan terlihat begitu memesona. Bagaimana mungkin Yoonhye tidak jatuh hati pada pria itu? Dipandanginya wajah itu dengan seksama. Seulas senyum bermain di wajah yang sibuk ia pandangi. Telah berjuta-juta kali ia melihat senyum Onew, tapi kali ini berbeda. Senyumnya jauh lebih lembut. Apakah karena memikirkan gadis bernama Hyejin itu?

Onew tertawa canggung. "Sejak kapan aku jadi sok puitis seperti itu?"

"Besok," lanjut Onew. "Akan kukatakan padanya tentang perasaanku. Doakan kakakmu ini ya, Yoonhye."

Yoonhye masih terpaku diayunan yang ia duduki. Sudah berapa lama sejak Onew meninggalkannya seorang diri di sini? Sejam? Dua jam?

Ia patah hati. Kali ini ia benar-benar ditolak oleh pria yang ia sukai, pria yang ia kira akan menjadi pangeran berkuda putih untuknya. Yoonhye ingin menyangkal, tapi sorot mata Onew mematahkan kebohongan demi kebohongan yang ia ciptakan untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari rasa sakit. Pria itu benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

Taemin benar, seharusnya sejak awal Yoonhye tidak berasumsi. Bodoh. Sekarang rasa sakitnya justru berlipat-lipat akibat harapan muluk yang sempat melambungkan dirinya.

Taemin...

Kini rasanya Yoonhye mengerti, benar-benar mengerti perasaan Taemin. Dulu ia pikir ia telah mengerti, tapi salah besar. Barulah saat ini posisi mereka sama. Mereka menyukai seseorang yang ternyata menyukai orang lain. Lebih parah lagi, orang yang mereka sukai justru menjadikan mereka sebagai tempat untuk mengadukan perasaan yang justru mencabik-cabik hati mereka. Jung Yoonhye benar-benar mengerti. Rasanya menyakitkan.

Yoonhye merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mencari ponsel. Tangannya agak bergetar karena menahan air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Yoonhye menekan _speed dial_ nomor dua dan langsung menyambungkannya pada Taemin. Hanya terdengar satu kali nada sambung sebelum Taemin menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya?"

Yoonhye diam.

"Hallo?"

Yoonhye tetap diam.

"Yoonhye? Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Taemin selalu datar seperti biasa, tapi Yoonhye bisa menangkap kekhawatiran yang terselip di sana.

"Taemin-_ah_," panggil Yoonhye. "Berhentilah menyukaiku."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Bukannya menanyakan alasan dari permintaan Yoonhye, Taemin justru menanyakan keadaannya. Mereka berdua benar-benar serupa.

"Maafkan aku," isak Yoonhye yang tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya. "Maafkan aku, Taemin-_ah_."

"Kau ada di mana sekarang? Aku akan segera ke sana," desak Taemin.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Yoonhye berkali-kali. "Sekarang aku bisa merasakan perih atas luka yang kutorehkan padamu selama ini. Cinta sepihak semacam ini memang melelahkan. Bahkan melihat orang yang kau cintai justru menatap lurus pada orang lain dan bukan padamu, rasanya benar-benar menyedihkan. Berhentilah menyukaiku, berhentilah terlihat begitu menyedihkan."

Setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, Yoonhye memutuskan saluran telepon. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata Taemin, ia tidak ingin pria itu terus mendesak untuk memberitahukan tempatnya berada saat ini. Yoonhye tahu, ia akan luluh. Pada akhirnya ia akan membiarkan Taemin datang dan menghibur dirinya. Tapi ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, Yoonhye tidak ingin membuat Taemin lebih menderita karena harus melihat orang yang disukainya patah hati. Ia tahu benar, ia pun tidak ingin suatu hari nanti Onew datang menemuinya sambil menangisi wanita lain.

Ditemani deru angin yang semakin kencang, Yoonhye menangis sepuasnya.

Berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Taemin, Yoonhye menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seminggu ini ia menghindari pria itu. Telepon Taemin tidak digubrisnya, pesan pun tak ada yang dibalas. Yoonhye juga tidak datang ke perpustakaan, tempat yang telah menjadi semacam markas rahasia bagi mereka berdua.

Sekarang, mau tidak mau Yoonhye berada di sini. Orangtuanya pergi keluar kota, rumahnya kosong dan ia tidak berani tinggal sendirian. Onew telah memiliki seorang pacar, jadi Yoonhye tidak bisa mengganggunya. Ia tidak ingin membuat pacar Onew salah paham. Lagipula, menemui Onew saat hatinya belum benar-benar tertata rapi hanya akan mendatangkan masalah yang tidak diinginkna.

Selain merasa nyaman bersama Taemin, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia menginap di sini. Setidaknya ia sudah pernah menginap semalam di apartemen Taemin saat terjebak badai salju empat bulan lalu. Buktinya, Taemin tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Yoonhye, jadi wajar jika wanita itu sekarang datang kemari untuk menumpang.

Kode apartemen dimasukkan. Yoonhye senang karena Taemin tidak mengganti _password_-nya.

"Siapa?"

Suara _messo sopran_ yang terdengar asing melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Yoonhye segera mendongak setelah ia melepaskan sepasang sepatunya. Seorang wanita berdiri di depannya, memandang ia dengan raut kebingungan. Yoonhye jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah ia salah memasuki apartemen?

Hampir saja ia melangkah keluar dan memastikan nomor apartemen yang dimasukinya. Milisekon setelahnya, ia gugurkan niat itu. Kalau ia salah apartemen, tidak mungkin pintunya terbuka setelah ia masukkan kodenya.

Taemin keluar dari kamar. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan basah sehabis mandi sementara sehelai handuk putih digantungkan di lehernya. Taemin melihat kehadiran Yoonhye. Bola matanya tidak membulat sebesar bola tenis, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan di balik wajahnya yang tak berekspresi.

"Yoonhye?" tanya Taemin seolah meragukan penglihatannya sendiri. Wajar saja _sih_, seminggu ini '_kan_ Yoonhye terus menghindarinya, jadi dia sedikit ragu saat melihat wanita itu sendiri yang mendatanginya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya wanita pemilik suara _messo sopran_ tadi pada Taemin.

Yoonhye menatap wanita yang melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Tatapan itu tak bertahan lama. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taemin, menunggu pria itu memperkenalkan mereka. Sejujurnya ia juga penasaran siapa wanita yang tidak pernah ia lihat ini sampai-sampai bisa terdampar di apartemen Taemin.

"Dia Yoonhye, temanku," kata Taemin.

"_Oh_, kau temannya?" Wanita itu tersenyum, menyembunyikan sisa-sisa pertanyaan di benaknya. "Aku Miyoung, pacar Taemin."

Yoonhye terperangah. Pacar? Ia kembali menatap Taemin, seolah meminta klarifikasi. Tapi pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun, tidak membantah tidak juga mengakui.

Handuk putih yang tadi menggantung di leher Taemin kini berpindah ke sandaran sofa. Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu apartemen. Matanya menatap lurus pada Miyoung.

"Kau ingin pulang, '_kan_?" tanya Taemin.

Miyoung melirik Yoonhye dan Taemin berulang kali sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak untuk mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di sofa dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Ia membenarkan letak tasnya sambil menatap Taemin, kini mengabaikan kehadiran Yoonhye.

"Tidak mau mengantarku keluar?" tanya Miyoung pada Taemin. "Ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, benar?" Senyuman di wajah Miyoung terlihat dipaksakan. Pikirannya menerka alasan kuat dibalik kedekatan Yoonhye dan Taemin. Tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menyadarinya. Teman macam apa yang memiliki kode apartemenmu?

"Tunggu aku sebentar," pinta Taemin pada Yoonhye lalu akhirnya ia keluar apartemen bersama Miyoung.

Yoonhye mengangguk, tapi Taemin sudah tidak bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya. Pandangan gadis SMA itu menyapu setiap jengkal ruang apartemen. Ia sedang mencari perubahan, tapi tak menemukan apa pun. Kecuali—sepertinya—status Taemin yang berubah, tak ada hal lain yang ikut berubah di dalam apartemen ini.

Mata Yoonhye terarah pada pintu masuk, pada deretan rak sepatu di samping kiri. Tidak ada sandal pasangan. Lalu beralih pada konter dapur. Tidak ada mug pasangan.

Yoonhye menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa empuk. Ia berbaring pada punggungnya, dalam hati menghitung dari satu sampai sepuluh untuk mengusir rasa bosan seraya menunggu kepulangan Taemin.

Entah angka sepuluh yang keberapa yang dibatinkan Yoonhye saat pintu terbuka. Taemin masuk ke dalam. Dengan segera Yoonhye mengangkat tubuhnya, duduk tegak. Ia memperhatikan Taemin hingga mengambil posisi di sampingnya, tidak menoleh.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yoonhye berusaha terdengar biasa saja.

"Menurutmu dia siapa?" Taemin balik bertanya, tetap tidak mau menoleh.

"Pasti benar pacarmu, kau '_kan_ belum pernah membawa wanita mana pun kecuali aku ke dalam apartemenmu," tawa Yoonhye. Kebiasaannya belum hilang, ia mengacak rambut Taemin. Tangannya lalu berhenti bergerak. Ia terpaku sejenak.

"Sebentar." Yoonhye memamerkan sebelah telapak tangannya. "Kau mengundang kekasihmu untuk datang dan kau... kau... kalian..." Ia tak mampu menyelesaikan ucapan yang terpotong. Hanya jari telunjuknya yang teracung pada wajah Taemin lalu beralih ke rambutnya yang basah saat pikiran yang aneh melintas. Begitu selama beberapa kali. "Yaa, sudah sejauh mana tahapan kalian?"

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak," kilah Taemin. Ia membungkus telunjuk Yoonhye dengan telapak tangan miliknya dan menyentak turun. "Tadi pakaianku kotor, jadi sekalian saja aku mandi."

Yoonhye mengangguk pelan, masih sambil berpikir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Taemin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, benar juga, hampir saja lupa kukatakan. Malam ini aku menginap di sini karena tidak ada orang di rumah, boleh tidak?"

"Boleh," jawab Taemin secepat mungkin tanpa berpikir. "Sebelumnya kau harus ceritakan dulu apa yang terjadi padamu dan mengapa seminggu ini kau menghindariku?"

Senyum tipis di wajah Yoonhye terlihat. Sudah diduga, Taemin pasti akan bertanya. Tidak mungkin dia dilepaskan begitu saja. Setelah menarik napas cukup panjang, Yoonhye menekuk lutut. Dagunya ditumpukan di sana sementara tatapannya masih menyisakan sedikit kepedihan.

Selama cerita dituturkan, Taemin menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia tidak menyela, hanya diam mendengarkan semua keluh kesah wanita tersebut. Sesekali Taemin hanya bergumam pelan, menandakan jika dirinya masih berada di sana untuk Yoonhye.

"Aku seperti sedang bercermin setiap kali melihatmu," gurau Yoonhye setengah serius.

Taemin tidak merespon. Menyadari bahwa apa pun yang dikatakannya saat ini hanya akan terdengar seperti penghiburan belaka, ia memilih bungkam. Beberapa menit diam, Taemin segera berdiri.

"Malam ini kau tidur di kamarku saja," kata Taemin seraya menarik Yoonhye untuk ikut berdiri. Setelah berhasil, ia menarik wanita itu menuju kamar tidurnya. Yoonhye terlihat gelagapan. Kepalanya berputar beberapa kali ke arah depan lalu beralih pada Taemin.

"_Eh_? _Eh_? Di kamarmu?" tanya Yoonhye.

Taemin lagi-lagi mengabaikannya. Ia membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar. Tangannya yang semua mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yoonhye kini mengendur dan terlepas. Diambilnya telapak tangan Yoonhye dan dibuka. Sebuah kunci diletakkan di atasnya.

"Ini satu-satunya kunci cadangan kamarku, sementara kunci utamanya ada di dalam. Jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintumu rapat-rapat saat kau akan tidur." Kepala Taemin lalu mengedik ke arah kamar tamu yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Malam ini aku akan tidur di sana. Pintunya sedang bermasalah, jadi tidak bisa dikunci."

Mulut Yoonhye terbuka kecil, membentuk huruf O melalui lengkung bibirnya setelah mengerti maksud dari kata-kata Taemin. Bodoh, mengapa tadi ia sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak?

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, Yoonhye menutup pintu kamarnya. Terdengar suara kunci yang diputar. Taemin belum memiliki niat untuk beranjak. Tubuhnya berbalik, menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu.

"Kita berdua sama-sama ditolak, ya?" tanya Taemin. Ia tahu jika Yoonhye masih mendengarnya saat ini. "Aku pernah mencoba untuk menyukai orang lain, apakah kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Telinga Taemin menajam, mencoba mendengar segala jenis suara dari dalam kamarnya yang kini telah tertutup rapat. Selain suara jarum jam yang mengoyak senyap, ia tak bisa mendengarkan suara lain. Mungkin Yoonhye sedang mematung, sama seperti dirinya.

"Kau bisa mencoba menyukaiku, Yoonhye-_ya_."

Samar-samar Yoonhye sadar dari alam mimpinya. Ia menguap lebar dengan kedua mata masih terpejam rapat. Hidungnya menangkap aroma khas Taemin yang tertempel pada tempat yang ditidurinya. Kedua mata wanita itu terbuka segera. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil melihat sekeliling lalu berakhir pada permukaan empuk yang masih menjadi tempat duduknya.

Sisa-sisa aroma sampo yang menempel dari rambut Taemin pada bantal dan seprai tempat tidur berhasil membuat Yoonhye terjaga hampir semalaman karena memikirkan pria itu. Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Yoonhye beranjak turun. Rambutnya yang berantakan hanya dirapikan asal-asalan, tidak terlalu peduli akan pendapat Taemin tentang penampilannya sehabis bangun tidur.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Aroma _pancake_ yang begitu menggugah selera membuat perut Yoonhye mendadak menimbulkan suara-suara aneh. Ia menjilati bibirnya, membayangkan lelehan mentega disekitar permukaan pancake serta siraman sirup mapel di puncaknya.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Taemin. Ia hanya menoleh sebentar ke belakang saat mendengar langkah kaki karena tidak bisa meninggalkan masakannya terlalu lama. Taemin masih berkutat dengan _pancake_ yang sedang digorengnya. "Apakah tidurmu pulas?"

Yoonhye menarik kursi yang menghadap ke arah punggung Taemin. Ia lantas duduk dan menopang dagunya dengan malas. Pertanyaan Taemin dijawab dengan anggukan. Barulah ia sadar jawabannya pasti tidak dilihat.

"Pulas," bohong Yoonhye. Ia mengamati pergerakan tangan Taemin yang bisa dibilang cukup lincah. Sepertinya pria itu sudah sering berada di dapur.

Taemin meletakkan tumpukan terakhir _pancake_ di atas piring berwarna biru tua. Ia melepaskan celemek yang dikenakannya lalu meletakkan di sandaran kursi terdekat yang mampu ia jangkau. Setelah menyirami sepiring pancake dengan sirup mapel, piring tersebut disodorkan pada Yoonhye yang telah bersiap dengan peralatan peraknya.

"Sudah kau pikirkan tawaranku semalam?" tanya Taemin, tidak menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

Yoonhye baru saja memasukan potongan pertama _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya saat ia tersedak oleh pertanyaan yang tidak ia sangka-sangka. Taemin terlihat panik. Ia mengambil gelas jus lalu mengisinya dengan cepat dan diberikan pada Yoonhye.

Yoonhye minum beberapa teguk. Gelas yang masih berisi jus diletakkan di samping piring _pancake_. Wanita itu memicingkan matanya, menatap Taemin dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Yoonhye.

"Kapan _sih_ aku pernah bercanda untuk hal semacam ini?" tanya Taemin mulai merasa jengkel.

Yoonhye hanya mengangkat pundaknya lalu kembali melahap _pancake_ lezat buatan Taemin. Suara bel terdengar. Yoonhye dan Taemin serentak melihat ke arah pintu lalu saling melemparkan pandangan.

"Sepertinya pengantar susu. Bisa bantu aku membuka pintu?" pinta Taemin yang tengah menyirami _pancake_ miliknya sendiri.

Yoonhye mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengunyah sarapannya. Ketika pintu telah dibuka, bukannya pengantar susu seperti dugaan Taemin yang menanti di depan, melainkan wanita yang baru saja dikenal Yoonhye semalam.

Senyuman manis di wajah Miyoung mendadak kaku. Berbagai kecurigaan terlintas di benaknya saat melihat seorang wanita berada di apartemen pacarnya pada jam-jam seperti ini.

"Siapa? Bukan pengantar susu ya?" tanya Taemin yang berjalan keluar dari dapur. Ia sedang menjilati jari telunjuknya yang manis karena terkena sirup mapel saat menemukan Miyoung terpaku di depan pintu. Kedua wanita itu mengalihkan tatapan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Kini tatapan mereka terpusat pada Taemin.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Miyoung.

Taemin mengalihkan penglihatannya sekilas sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuh dan mengambil langkah. Ia berjalan melewati Yoonhye begitu saja dan berdiri tepat di depan Miyoung, menghalangi pandangan wanita di depannya yang sejak tadi masih memelototi Yoonhye.

"Kita bicara di luar," ajak Taemin.

"Mengapa kita yang harus keluar? Kau bisa menyuruh dia keluar dan kita bahas masalah kita di sini," tukas Miyoung.

"Benar, kurasa sebaiknya—"

"Kita bicara di luar," ulang Taemin dengan nada yang lebih tegas dan menuntut serta memotong ucapan Yoonhye.

Miyoung masih terlihat kesal, raut wajahnya menunjukkan demikian. Tapi ia tak banyak berkata-kata, ia mengekor di belakang Taemin lalu menutup pintu apartemen meninggalkan Yoonhye seorang diri yang merasa bersalah.

Ia menghela napas pelan lalu beranjak mendekati sofa dan duduk perlahan. Sejenak matanya memandang pintu apartemen yang tertutup, tempat sang pemilik menghilang di baliknya bersama dengan sosok seorang wanita lain.

Dia mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa, menekuknya seraya memeluk lutut dengan erat. Pikirannya bekerja menanyakan beberapa hal yang entah kapan terselip di benaknya.

Diantara begitu banyak jantung yang berdetak dengan melodi serupa, bagaimana caranya kita menentukan satu dari berjuta-juta irama tersebut?

Jelas, Yoonhye pernah mencintai—untuk kali pertama kala Eros mengarahkan panah asrama padanya, ia juga pernah dicintai. Ketika teman-temannya bertanya mana yang lebih disukai, ia menjawab jika ia lebih suka mencintai.

Bayangan wajah yang selama beberapa waktu ini coba ia enyahkan kini kembali bermain. Mata sipit yang menjadi segaris ketika ia tertawa dan memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Suara tawa yang begitu menggelitik kedua sudut bibir Yoonhye serta suara detak jantung miliknya sendiri yang bertalu hebat saat berada di sisi pria itu.

Itulah mengapai ia lebih suka mencintai. Karena ketika dicintai—oleh pria yang beberapa menit mencari privasi di luar apartemennya sendiri—yoonhye tidak merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Alih-alih merasa senang, ia justru merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu membalas perasaan dari pria sebaik Taemin.

"Apa yang salah denganku?" lirih Yoonhye menyuarakan pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sampai sekarang pun ia belum berubah, lebih suka mencintai. Hanya saja, ia tak mengerti dengan peasaan aneh yang menelusup masuk di sela-sela kerja organ dalam tubuhnya. Yoonhye memalingkan wajah, memandang kosong pada pintu yang terlihat begitu dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Miyoung-_ssi_," ujar Taemin dengan suara pelan.

Seolah mengerti benar apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh Taemin, Miyoung justru gelagapan.

"Kau bicara apa? Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau mengatakan padaku dia hanyalah temanmu. Hanya saja dengan kejadian pagi ini, wanita mana yang tidak akan menaruh curiga? Apalagi kita baru berpacaran beberapa minggu ini," jelas Miyoung panjang lebar.

"Pesan—yang isinya menyambut perasaanmu dan menerima ajakan menjalin hubungan—itu bukan dariku." Sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf dan tanda penyesalan, Taemin menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku berusaha membalas—perasaan—mu, tapi tidak bisa."

_" Kami tidak secara resmi berpacaran. Hanya karena ada beberapa salah paham yang tidak kujelaskan, maka masalahnya menjadi sedikit kacau. Tapi, baru saja kuselesaikan semuanya."_

_"Maksudmu? Kau putus dengannya?" Yoonhye memutar posisi duduknya hingga menyamping agar lebih leluasa memperhatikan Taemin yang duduk di sampingnya._

_"Sudah kubilang kami tidak benar-benar berpacaran, jadi tidak bisa dibilang putus, '_kan_?" tanya Taemin dengan mata terpejam, berusaha mendapatkan dukungan dari Yoonhye. "Aku hanya meluruskan beberapa benang yang tersangkut saja."_

_"Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Sayang sekali, kalau bertahan sedikit lebih lama, mungkin kau bisa berpindah hati padanya."_

_"Aku ingin memberikan kesempatan itu padamu." Taemin membuka matanya. Ia menatap lekat pada Yoonhye sebelum bergeser mendekat dan memeluk tubuh wanita itu dalam dekapannya. Seperti ini, ia merasa bisa melindunginya lebih baik dari pria mana pun. "Aku pernah mencoba untuk menyukai wanita lain dalam usaha menggantikan posisimu. Walaupun gagal, setidaknya aku pernah mencoba. Karena itu, mulai dari sekarang aku ingin kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Aku ingin kau mencoba untuk menyukaiku dan melupakan Onew-_ssi_."_

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

Ujung jari-jari Yoonhye yang beradu di atas permukaan meja perpustakaan terdengar pelan. Ia masih berkutat dengan tumpukan buku sejarah kerajaan Silla yang harus selesai dirangkum paling lama besok. Tapi pikirannya justru melayang-layang pada percakapan hari itu setelah Taemin kembali ke apartemen dan menceritakan semua hal padanya.

Karena terlalu menyukai Onew, Yoonhye tak pernah memikirkan tentang pria lain selama ini. Pikiran dan akal sehatnya selalu diisi oleh Onew, Onew dan Onew saja. Cinta benar-benar membuatnya buta. Ia tidak bisa melihat potensi yang dimiliki pria lain. Mungkin kata Taemin benar, sekarang saatnya?

"Ada apa memintaku datang kemari?"

Yoonhye mendongak dan mendapati Taemin tengah menarik kursi di sampingnya sambil meletakkan sebuah buku bacaan. Hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Taemin, Yoonhye kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Taemin sedikit memiringkan kepala untuk memperhatikan Yoonhye. Beberapa detik kemudian dia telah tenggelam dalam bacaannya, tidak ingin mengganggu wanita itu menyelesaikan tugas.

Yoonhye mencoret-coret sesuatu pada buku tulisnya. Ragu sejenak, akhirnya ia menyodorkan buku tersebut pada Taemin.

_"Taemin."_

Kedua alis Taemin terangkat. Ia membaca tulisan Yoonhye yang rapi dan bertanya, "Apa?"

Yoonhye memberengut, merampas kembali buku dari tangan Taemin dan menuliskan hal lain untuk diperlihatkan padanya.

_"Dilarang berisik di perpustakaan."_

Kali ini kening Taemin mengerut.

_"Ada apa _sih_?"_

_"Tentang tawaranmu.."_

Tubuh Taemin sontak menegak. Ia membaca tulisan Yoonhye berkali-kali untuk memastikan ia tidak salah membaca.

_"Ya? Lalu?"_

_Tuk. Tuk. Tuk._

Ujung Jari Yoonhye lagi-lagi mengetuk permukaan meja. Kali ini ia menggoreskan pena di atas kertas lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dengan sangat perlahan ia goreskan satu per satu garis.

_"Aku menyukai suara debaran jantungku ketika berada di sisi Jinki _Oppa_, ketika aku menyukainya.. Sedangkan ketika bersama denganmu, jantungku tidak berdebar seperti itu.."_

Ekspresi kecewa terlukis jelas di wajah Taemin. Buru-buru Yoonhye merebut buku itu kembali sebelum Taemin sempat membalas tulisannya.

_"Tapi sekarang... _Ah_, bukan, tapi akhir-akhir ini jantungku juga berdebar kencang ketika bersama denganmu. Memang tidak segila ketika aku bersama dengan Jinki _Oppa_... Tapi, _yah_, kurasa kita hanya butuh waktu? Berapa lama yang kau perlukan untuk membuatku berdebar-debar lebih dari yang Jinki _Oppa_ lakukan?"_

Taemin tak berusaha menahan senyumnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi. Setelah selesai membaca ungkapan Yoonhye, ia tak membalas tulisan melainkan mengembalikan buku tersebut.

"Yoonhye-_ya_," panggilnya.

Yoonhye memberengut, ia menulis dibuku dan memberikannya pada Taemin.

_"_'Kan_ sudah kubilang jangan berisik."_

Taemin masih mengabaikannya.

"Jung Yoonhye," panggilnya lagi dengan nama lengkap. Yang dipanggil menoleh kesal. Hanya saja, belum sempat Yoonhye protes, ia dikejutkan oleh aksi Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup ringan bibir Yoonhye selama beberapa detik.

Sesaat mereka melupakan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sesaat Yoonhye tak bisa mendengarkan suara apa pun kecuali simfoni indah yang dihasilkan oleh debaran jantung mereka berdua yang saling beradu. Sepertinya selama ini dia salah. Mendengarkan debaran jantungnya sendiri tidaklah seindah seperti saat ini ketika dua detak jantung beradu menjadi satu. Ia lebih suka irama yang sekarang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Taemin setengah berbisik seraya menjauhkan diri. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Apakah sekarang detak jantungmu telah menggila?"

Tidak hanya itu, ada satu hal lagi yang Yoonhye akui telah salah ia mengerti.

Cinta itu tidak buta. Bukan cinta yang membutakan manusia, tapi pilihan mereka sendiri ketika tenggelam dalam kubangan kebohongan yang mereka anggap sebagai benteng pertahanan. Bagaimana bisa suatu yang tak hidup menjalankan makhluk bernyawa?

Dan lagi, perasaan manusia tidaklah statis. Mereka berubah seiring berjalannya waktu dikarenakan beberapa faktor. Bisa jadi karena dirinya sendiri, lingkungan tempatnya hidup serta orang-orang di sekitarnya.

The End 


End file.
